


Peeing Themselves at a Desk

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cruelty, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Out of Character, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Omovember day 2.





	Peeing Themselves at a Desk

It was only first period, and Yuri was already regretting hitting the snooze button three times that morning. He suppressed a groan as he glanced towards the clock. He had overslept and barely had time to get dressed and run out the door to make the school bus, leaving him with no time to empty his bladder of all it had produced during his night of sleep.

Yuri had first noticed how urgent his need was on the bus- the bumps had made his bladder jostle inside him, and he hardly managed to keep from squirming. He had rushed inside to try and use the bathroom before his first class, but the hallways were too crowded for him to navigate to the restrooms before the bell rang. Now, he was trapped in a classroom with his peers and his _very hot_ History teacher, bursting for a piss.

The pressure in his lower stomach had gone from hardly bearable to absolutely urgent in the matter of time that class had started. Mr. Nikiforov paced the room as he lectured about some war that happened long ago. Normally, Yuri would at least be focused on his teacher, if not the actual lesson, but he was too distracted, even for that.

There were still another forty minutes left of class- Yuri knew he couldn't wait that long. He chewed on his lip as he glanced towards the door, contemplating how to ask Mr. Nikiforov to leave when class had only started. Surely, he would be annoyed with the request no matter how it was worded.

Yuri tried to suppress his wriggling as he raised his hand, not wanting to attract any attention from his classmates. His predicament was embarrassing enough without them seeing him squirm in his seat like a child- he was nearly sixteen, for goodness sake.

“Yes, Yuri?”

Yuri lowered his hand, hoping his voice didn't sound as desperate as he felt. “May I please go to the bathroom?”

Of all the reactions Yuri had imagined, laughter wasn't one of them. He blinked in surprise as his teacher chuckled, blue eyes bright and playful. “Your first class has only just started,” he quipped. “What's wrong, did you forget to go potty this morning?”

Yuri's ears burned as the laughter from his classmates filled him. He stared down at his desk in shame. “I woke up late and I… it's an emergency, may I please go?” He spit the words out in a rush.

Mr. Nikiforov rolled his eyes blatantly, glancing up at the clock. “You may leave class five minutes before the bell to use the bathroom,” he countered.

Thirty more minutes? There was no way Yuri could wait that long. “But-" He interjected, but his teacher had already gone back to his lecture.

Yuri felt the eyes of his peers burning into him, now that everyone knew he needed the toilet. He stared down at the wooden top of his desk, hyper-aware of every squirm and shifting of position. They could all see how desperate he was, they were probably all just waiting for him to wet himself like a toddler so that they could laugh.

He hadn't peed since before bed the night before- over twelve hours. His bladder pulsated inside of him, just as irritated as he was at holding in so much urine for so long. Yuri pressed his thighs together tightly, trying his best to keep his hips still.

Waves of desperation crashed over him again and again, each one more intense than the last. Yuri bit down on his lower lip, rocking in place and trying not to melt under the harsh stares of his classmates.

Yuri gasped as his bladder spasmed, releasing a trickle of urine without his permission. He brought his hand down to clamp on his member without thinking, his first instinct to stem the flow and keep from peeing himself at his desk.

Once the flow was cut off, the shame of grabbing himself like a child in the middle of class overtook him, and Yuri felt his face grow hotter as he jerked his hand away. His boxers felt damp, and he silently begged the piss gods that there was no stain on his light-colored jeans.

Yuri finally dared to glance at the clock- there was still another twenty minutes until Mr. Nikiforov had permitted him to leave. He winced under the pressure of another wave, frantically grinding down onto his plastic seat. There was no way he could hold it that long; he had already leaked in his pants.

“Mr. N-Nikiforov?” Yuri raised a shaky hand, his free one still resting close to his crotch.

“Yuri?”

“Please, may I be excused?”

His teacher sighed, running his fingers through his silver hair. “I already told you, Yuri, you can leave five mi-"

“Please,” Yuri begged, his eyes filling with tears of embarrassment as he heard giggles across the room. “I can't wait that long. Please.”

“Are you saying that if I don't let you go, you're going to urinate in my classroom?”

Yuri was sure that death would be a better fate that this humiliation. His tears spilled over just as another jet of piss filled his boxers. He whimpered, grabbing himself again and frantically rocking back and forth.

“P-please,” he croaked, hot tears pattering onto his desk. His butt was becoming hot and wet, and he knew that piss must still be leaking out and pooling on his seat, despite how hard he was clutching himself.

Mr. Nikiforov’s response was static in his ears as Yuri lost all control. He gasped as the back of his thighs got wetter, the puddle underneath him spreading over the sides of his seat. He sobbed wetly, burying his face in his hands as he lost the fight with his body.

Urine splattered loudly onto the tile floor below, peppered with gasps and whispers that rung in Yuri's ears. His pants soaked down to the ankles, even getting into his socks and shoes. Even after the tidal wave had ended, Yuri could still hear the inconsistent, leftover dribbles falling into the puddle on the floor.

“Are you quite finished, Yuri?” His teacher finally asked.

Yuri nodded, still hiding behind his hands. “I-I told you I couldn't hold it,” he mumbled.

“Couldn't hold it, indeed. Go to the nurses office and tell her that you need a change of clothes. I'll ring the janitor to come and clean up your accident.”


End file.
